Once Upon An angel
by AlduHay
Summary: Todo cambiará en la vida de Hayley Wevameus cuando conozca a Heath, el nuevo estudiante de intercambio.Él guarda un gran secreto... y Hay, por supuesto, tratará de decifralo con ayuda de sus hermanos. ¿Será tan grande el secreto que oculta Heath?


_Prólogo :_

**Cuando estás al borde de la muerte, lo único que te queda por decirle a tu amor es que lo amarás por siempre y para**

**Siempre pero... ¿y si él se sacrificara por ti? ¿Y si el fuera tu ángel de la guarda?**

**Todo lo que queda por pensar es: Yo valgo tanto par él? ¿De verdad vale la pena sobrevivir si no lo tengo junto a mi? ¿Yo valgo la pena, una insignificante y frágil humana? Es decir, con tantas humanas que hay en el mundo, ¿Por qué el justo fue a elegirme a mí?**

**Estaba muy claro, el me amaba con locura y yo a él pero... yo no quería que muera por mí, claro que no, ¿Que persona con un poco de cerebro dejaría que el amor de su vida muriera? Y para colmo por tu causa... Que yo sepa ninguna.**

**Pero vamos al grano. Todo este royo no hubiera pasado si hubiera estado en el lugar y hora indicada, pero ¡no! Mi maldito reloj (tenía que ser de origen chino... PUFFF!) Se adelantó una hora y bueno... Tampoco estaba informada que mi "ángel" tenía un hermano gemelo. No pude evitar hacerle una escena… en realidad supongo que ustedes harían lo mismo, ya que yo pensaba que era MI amor y si lo vez con otra chica, haciendo cosas… (¿Mejor no decirlo no?)**

**La cuestión es que me puse como loca y empecé a gritar como una desquiciada (siempre supe que estaba loca).**

**Luego de arrancarle algunos pelos de la rubia y hermosa cabellera de la chica entre en razón, me estaba comportando como las chicas esas de las telenovelas, ¡que horror! Es decir como una psicópata, supongo que en ese momento quería matarla pero... esa es una historia para otro día.**

**Seguro que no deben entender nada, por eso les contaré el principio de esto, los momentos más felices de mi vida, pero no antes de decirles que: Dos palabras resumirán mi provenir: muerte e infierno, porque la vida, si lo perdiera a Heath, sería un infierno.**

_Primer Capítulo:_

**Mi historia... ¿que puedo decir? Emm… am… "vamos, que los lectores no tienen todo el día" ¿EH? ¿Qué haces vos conciencia metida en MI HISTORIA? "corrección, nuestra HISTORIA, porque sino fuera por mi esto sería un plagio de Twilight" " Ya, déjala en paz, no es su culpa que no se le ocurrieran ideas interesantes...", " ¿Miren quién llegó? ¡Mi hermana anti conciencia!" ¡YA PAREN! ¡Quiero escribir! " Si claro querida, me cago en lo que escribís " ¿TE PODES CALLAR? Disculpen, estamos sufriendo problemas técnicos " la típica frase... ¿Ahora me vas a golpear o algo así no?" No, en realidad no, pero gracias por decírmelo -ruido de golpes- Bueno, ahora que todos estamos más tranquilos empezaré con NUESTRA, ¿¿¿¡¡¡Ahí esta bien???!!! "sisi, claro querida..." Historia.**

**Todo comenzó en un día normal de clases, y no, no es la típica historia de la chica nueva, "¿Hacia falta aclararlo?"¡Dios si, hacía falta!! ¿Donde está mi ANTI conciencia? " durmiendo, vuelva más tarde" Ashh! ... Bue... Sigo, estaba sola en mi banco meditando sobre algunas características de los lobos, cuando de repente tuve un escalofrío. Pensé que no era nada importante y seguí con mis pensamientos. Rápidamente entra el profesor de Italiano y nos dice: - ¡Chicos! Hoy es un día especial "sisi claro, todos dicen eso y BLOM! examen.. Upss! perdón, seguí contando" ya que esta acá nuestro nuevo estudiante de intercambio, Heath! Por favor, Heath pasa.**

**Ustedes seguramente dirán " ¡OH CLARO ES TAAAN EVIDENTE! AHORA SE ENAMORA" pero esperen antes de sacar sus propias conclusiones.**

**En sí, el chico era muy reservado, tenía la mirada perdida y casi no prestaba atención a lo que decía el profesor. **

**-Hayley , ¿podrías explicarle lo que estuvimos viendo?**

**-Em... sí profesor**

**-Muy bien, Heath, puedes ir a sentarte al lado de Hayley así te**

**lo explica**

**-Sí, muchas gracias.**

**Vino y se sentó conmigo, tenía un aroma muy suave y un hermoso pelo corto enrulado .Era muy educado y callado (nada común en los chicos de ahora), y eso me gustó, ya que**

**no soy de esas chicas que hablan más de la cuenta.**

**-Vos seguro que eres Hayley Wevameus no ?**

**-Si, Por que?**¿**Cómo sabes mi apellido?**

**Se quedó callado por unos momentos. Presentí que ocultaba algo "obvio que ocultaba algo, sino te hubiera contestado" "tal vez se lo dijeron, no es mucha ciencia" Al fin volviste anti conciencia! "si, bueno, tenía sueño"**

**¿Sigo? " Ajám"**

**-Em... no por nada. Va en realidad si, te conozco hace bastante tiempo.**

**-Oh! Qué raro, yo nunca te vi. "¡es un psicópata, lo sabía!" ¿PODES**

**DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIR? " Ok ..."**

**-Y de donde me conoces?**

**-Nunca me creerías, en fin, un gusto, Yo soy Heath Claff**

**- El gusto es todo mío.**

**Entre la presentación y el palabrerío se pasó el módulo rapidísimo, y para mi suerte, era el último. Así que antes de que tocara el timbre tenía todo preparado para irme con mis hermanos. OH sí, tengo una gemela y**

**dos hermanos. Mi geme se llama Lucy, pero le decimos Lu por cuestiones ... por cuestiones de facilidad de habla. Mis otros dos hermanos se llaman Jacob y Sneyder.**

**A veces es difícil poder sobrevivir en casa con sólo una biblioteca, pero nos acostumbramos... "a todos se nos hace complicado". Lo que sucede es que Lu, Jake y yo leemos demasiados libros y.. Hay veces que nos peleamos por ellos, todo un drama en verdad, pero ¿Así son los hermanos no? En este caso no involucro a Sneyder, ya que... ni aunque le pagues lee uno de ellos, pero cuando se trata de computadoras nadie lo para. "pobre chico, sufre un pequeño trauma desde pequeño... no es su culpa que le hallan cerrado un libro en su cara "accidentalmente" y que cuando se cerro le halla quebrado la nariz... " ¡¿¿¿HEY QUE HABLAMOS SOBRE DIVULGAR SECRETOS FAMILIARES???! "Nunca hablamos nada" ¿A NO? -más ruidos de golpes- ¿Ahora lo recuerdas? "Si" Cómo decía, a veces es un drama estar cerca de ellos, pero es lo mínimo, porque igual todos son G-E-N-I-A-L-E-S. Lo más divertido de ellos son las laaaaargas charlas, donde nos contamos lo que nos sucedió en el día.**

**- Hey Hay! Te enteraste del nuevo chico? El estudiante de intercambio ...**

**-Em... si, está en mi clase de italiano, tuve que expli.. -y en ese**

**momento Sneyder, tan inquieto, me interrumpió.**

**-Wow! *¬*, ¿Que onda? Mis amigas dicen que es atleta, ¿será verdad? A**

**Algunas de ellas les gusta, ¿y a ti? ¡¡CUENTA, CUENTA, CUENTA!!**

**- Sneyder, no seas idiota, si ni lo conoce. ¿Cómo le va a gustar? No son como tus amigas, esas perras super calentonas.. ¿No**

**hace falta que te lo diga no?**

**- Tiene razón Lu, ¿Cómo le va a gustar?**

**-Jake y Lu, gracias, y si, es verdad. ¿A QUIÉN SE LE METE EN LA CABEZA QUE A MI ME GUSTE ESE?**

**- ¿Ahora todos contra mi no? ASUUU ...**

**- Sneyder, no estamos en tu contra y lo sabes...**

**-Siempre taan pesimista ... ¡ME ARTAS SNEYDER! - dijo Lu y frunció el ceño.**

**- ¿Ya paren si? ¿No les interesa mi vida? - dijo Jake con el tono de hermano mayor con el ego más grande del mundo.**

**- Para ser realista no, yo me voy a la notebook...**

**- Siempre igual Sneyder... -dijimos los tres al unísono.**

**- ¡Puff! ¡Y sí! - se fue enojado y diciendo cosas no comprensibles**

**para mí, pero se ve que Lu y Jake lo**

**comprendieron, pero no dijeron nada más. Si fuera por Sneyder, viviría ahí, en su mundo cibernético. **

**Luego de que Jake nos contara su historia a Lu y a mi, me fui a la**

**cama. Estaba demasiado rara y cansada como para acotar comentarios, así que preferí hacerla fácil e irme a dormir.**

**Como siempre, mis sueños eran sumamente extraños, muchas veces no**

**los entendí y hoy no fue la excepción.**

**El sueño fue así : Era de noche, una noche demasiado oscura, sólo iluminada por un cuarto de Luna y , en medio de la calle había algo... sólo puede identificar unas enormes alas blancas con algunas tonalidades grises, y una GRAN figura corpulenta. Sólo eso.**

**Justo es ese momento, sentí que alguien me llamaba y a cada momento**

**resonaba en mi cabeza: Hay... Hay.. ¡¡Hayley Cindy!! ...**

**Me desperté sobresaltada. ¿Y adivinen quién estaba allí y quién era**

**que me llamaba? ... Si, Sneyder.**

_**Flash Back**_

**- Perdón por despertarte, pero... no puedo dormir.**

**- Ajámmmm… déjate de bromas ¿si? Quiero ... dor…**

**- ¡Hay! ¡No te duermas por favor!**

**- Bueno, bueno.**

**- Quería... yo quería...**

**- ¡Escúpelo ya! Ya que me despertaste cuéntamelo.**

**- Quería contarte mi día ...**

**- ¿Esto es una broma no? ¿Me despertaste para eso?**

**- Lo siento.**

**- Que más da... Que más quisiera yo que sea una Broma Hay, créeme ...**

_**Fin del Flash**_

_**Back**_


End file.
